Friends Close, Enemies Closer
by indigofrog
Summary: Although the girls team was cut, the coach at Cornwall let Viola, Yvonne and Kia play. Now, Justin and Viola decide they need tactics, and good ones if they are going to beat Illyria's Captain, Duke. When her brother tells her he is Duke's new roommate,  she knows how to beat Illyria: LOVE! DISCONTINUED until further notice - see final chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first FanFic so I'm a little nervous**

**Stuff you need to know:**

**Although the girls team was cut, Coach Pistonek isn't as sexist as in the film and is willing to let them play.**

**Sebastian isn't going to London, but he is still into music.**

**Viola and Justin are still together.**

**Viola knows who Duke is - he is her boyfriend's archenemy - but they have never met.**

Chapter 1

"Coach, please let us try out." Viola had been begging Coach Pistonek for the whole day, following him as he walked to his lessons, and somehow being there at the end to carry on begging. The both stepped onto the soccer pitch ready for the boys tryouts.

The coach knew that Viola and a couple of her teammates were good, maybe even good enough to get into the boys team, but he knew that the rules of the league they played in specified that girls couldn't play.

* * *

As the last few boys ran out onto the pitch for tryouts, Coach Pistonek turned to Viola and said: "Look Vi, I would love to help you, but you and I both know that girls can't play in this league. Trust me, you, Yvonne and Kia could probably run laps around some of the boys, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Sadly, Viola walked off the pitch to go and find Yvonne and Kia and break the bad news to them. She eventually found them in the library, peering over at a tatty book.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" She craned her neck to get a look.

"YES!" Yvonne suddenly shouted, grabbing Kia and jumping up and down, both of them screaming.

"Shhhhh!" came a voice from behind them. It was Mrs Brewster, the librarian. "Be quiet, we're in a library."

"What were you screaming about?" Viola whispered.

"Well we knew that the league that the boys play in doesn't allow girls," Yvonne started.

"I was just coming to tell you that was the reason coach wouldn't let us tryout."

"We looked it up in this old book of school soccer rules and it says here that as long as the majority of the team are boys, there are no rules against girls playing in the league, look."

Kia pointed to a clause in smaller print at the bottom of the page. It said: 'More than half of the players are male then girls may play as long as the opposing team refuse to forfeit.'

"YES!" yelled Viola. "Illyria will never forfeit. We are sure to win!" The three of them began jumping up and down and screaming again. "Wait," said Viola suddenly.

"What?" asked Kia, confused as always.

"We need to go and tell Coach Pistonek before he selects the first and second string."

The library was situated at the opposite and of campus, and Viola, Yvonne and Kia tore through the school, praying they weren't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's a really short chapter but I didn't know what else to write. I just want to let everyone know that I might accidentally write football instead of soccer because I live in the UK and that's what we call it. Sorry if I do. Please tell me so that I can correct it, thanks, IndigoFrog**

"COACH PISTONEK!" Viola, Yvonne and Kia were running full pelt across the field. They could see that everyone was beginning to gather around to hear who was first and second string.

All the boys turned around to see the three girls running towards them. Viola had the book tucked under her shoulder and was the first to reach the boys, Yvonne and Kia only a little way behind her. Panting like a dog and unable to speak, Viola simply opened the book and showed it to Coach Pistonek, pointing at the small print.

"Well this is interesting," was all he said.

The coach had been on the phone for half an hour. Everyone was waiting anxiously, Yvonne filing her nails, Kia chatting up the entire soccer team (except Justin after Viola's warning not to mess with her boyfriend). Viola was pacing up and down, her eyes flitting between her friends, Justin and the coach.

She couldn't believe that her whole future pretty much rested on this one phone call. If she couldn't play, she wouldn't get a scholarship to North Carolina or any other college. She might never get to wear that California blue.

Finally Coach Pistonek came off the phone. Everyone gathered around nervously.

* * *

"Well I just spoke to the state School Soccer Board and it all checks out. The girls are right, the can play."

There was silence for a moment. Then the girls let out a huge cheer!

"Woo Hoo! We can play!" They all hugged and then Justin and some of the other guys came over, congratulating them.

"Well done, Vi, honey," Justin said, pulling her in for a kiss.

After about five minutes of celebration, the coach quieted everyone down and them that the first string team will be up on the common room notlard board at break time tomorrow.

* * *

When Viola got home from school, her mother ambushed her.

"Viola, Darling, what do you think of this dress for the debutante ball next month." She revealed a baby pink dress with frills that cascaded down to the floor.

Viola was horrified. "Sorry mum, but I think that Sebastian will be wearing that thing before I do."

Her mother sighed. "Why is my daughter the only one who doesn't want to be a lady? Instead, she wants to kick a ball around a field."

"Yeah, well, the girls soccer team was cut."

"So no more soccer?" her mum asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, Yvonne, Kia and I are playing for the boys team." Viola rushed upstairs before the news sunk in. Just as she reached her bedroom, she heard a "WHAT?!"

* * *

After all dumping her school stuff in her room, Viola went to see Sebastian. She knocked on his door.

"Come in unless you're Monique," came the shout from the other side.

Viola walked into a pig sty. "Did your wardrobe explode?" she asked.

"Haha. No, I'm trying to pack."

"Really?" Viola asked, her voice filled to the brim with sarcasm.

"What time is it, Vi?" Sebastian wondered.

"Around five."

"Oh crap! I'm supposed to meet Monique before I leave tomorrow." As he said this, Sebastian's face filled with disgust.

"Why do you even date her?"

"She's hot! Guy thing."

"Okay well, wake me in the morning, I want to see you before you go," she said as she left.

Sebastian as leaving to go to Illyria, a boarding school about 20 minutes away. Although it didnt seem like far, for the twins, it felt like a whole other universe. The worst part was that Cornwall and Illyria were rivals, so they were against each other in every competition.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Viola's first two lessons seemed to drag on forever **(no idea how many lessons per day they have in America so I'm giving them two before break, another two before lunch and a final two before home).**

At break time, she, Yvonne and Kia all ran to see the notice board. They squeezed and shoved past all the boys until the got to the front of the crowd.

**Second String**

Billy Smith

George Owens

Aaron Holmes

Thomas Wilson

**First String**

Tom Davis

Daniel Moore

Yvonne Anderson

Kia Jackson

David Brown

George Parson

Peter Williams

Ben Hopkinson

James Parker

**Co-Captains**

Justin Drayton and Viola Hastings

The girls stepped back, taking in what they had just read. They had all made the team, and Viola was Captain. Well, co-captain with Justin but, captain all the same. The boys behind them craned to get a look and after a few more seconds, the crowd started to disperse, the air filled with either grumbles or cheers.

"Wow!" said Justin, stepping up behind Viola and putting his arms around her waist. "Don't take this the wrong way but I wasn't sure that you'd get in. And I suppose that being co-captains we'll have to spend a lot of time together," he said seductively.

"Well I think I can cope with that."

Justin began again, "the team usually meets up at lunchtime the day we find out first string to discuss tactics and stuff. We've only got a month till the Illyria game remember."

"Oh yeah. That's going to be awkward, isn't it? Now that my brother goes there."

"It won't effect your playing though, will it?"

"Of course not. It's not like he's on the team, it just means that he won't know who to cheer for."

Just as she finished the bell rang for third period. They left.

**Hey readers. I know that Justin is nicer than he is in the film, but I need them together for my story and the girls have to be on the team. Just trust me, alright.**

**I hope you like it. This is my first FanFic so any comment would be good, but please dont be really harsh. As always R&R,**

**IndigoFrog :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, I hope you guys like it so far.**

Viola met the team at lunchtime. Kia and Yvonne were already at the soccer team's regular lunch table and Viola sat down next to them. At first everyone just chatted about school, films and any other topic that came to mind. Slowly, however, as the rest of the team emerged through the doors, the topic switched to soccer.

Finally, once they had all arrived, they began to talk strategies.

"Listen," said Justin, getting everyone's attention. "Cornwall has won for the last three years, and now we've got to continue that tradition. But Illyria has a new Captain, Duke Orsino. And he's good, very good. It means that this year we need a catch, something to throw him, and his team, off their game. Any ideas?"

"Well we've got the girls. Shouldn't that surprise them enough?"

"Well it might work for a while but I doubt that Orsino will let that stop him. We need something else."

Everyone thought about it for the rest of lunch, but no one could come up with a good, plausible idea that might actually work. It was decided that they would all come back tomorrow for another brain-storming session.

* * *

"Hey, baby," Justin said to Viola as he caught up with her in the corridor and put his arm around her shoulder. "I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie tonight?"

"I don't know, Justin. I'm pretty tired and I've got loads of homework to do for tomorrow. Oh and i need to call Sebastian about his first day."

"Well how about Saturday?"

"Yeah," she said, pretty sure she wasn't doing anything.

"Okay, see you then," he said, leaving her at the door to her lesson. He planted a big kiss on her lips, which she returned. Before it turned into a full-on make-out session, Viola pulled away and said," until Saturday," smiling.

* * *

"Hey little brother."

"Don't call be that. There is only a minute between us," Sebastian said. Viola could tell that he was scowling on the other end of the phone.

"Yep," said replied," and I'm never going to let you forget it. So how was your first day?"

"Okay I guess. As long as I don't get huge amounts of homework before band practice on Saturday, I think I'll be alright." Sebastian was a musician. He was the guitarist an composer in their band, the 'Ninja Goldfish.' rehearsed for three hours every Saturday in the drummer's garage.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Cornwall is so weird without you. So how is everything? What's your room like?"

"Its number 179 in Raven Wing. It's okay, I guess."

"What about your roommate?"

"His name is Duke, Duke Orsino."

Viola went into shock. And when she's shocked, she talks:" THE Duke Orsino, as in Captain of Illyria's soccer team, Duke Orsino."

"Uhuh. I forgot you'd know him. Hey, what happened with soccer?"

Viola stopped. She had just had an idea, a lightbulb, a EUREKA! moment. "I..um..I got to go. I'll err call you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Viola sprinted to lunch the next day, to share her stroke of genius with the soccer team. She was buzzing with excitement, but decided to wait until everyone arrived. Once they did, Justin got their attention.

"Alright, guys," he said, after a thought, adding:"girls. Has anyone had any ideas on our strategy front?"

Viola looked around for a second, waiting to see if anyone else had had an idea. No one had.

Tentatively, Viola said,"I had an idea." She was a little nervous. Although the girls had made it onto the team, she knew that a few of the boys still didn't want them there. "My brother has just transferred to Illyria, as you know, and you will never guess who his roommate is...Orsino. So I was thinking, if I could get close to him, how shocked would he be when I stepped out onto the pitch at the game?"

"That is an amazing idea," Yvonne exclaimed. A few of the guys were nodding their heads.

"Wait,"Justin commanded. "What do you mean? 'Get close to him?'"

"If I could at him to fancy me then I figured-"

"No! I won't let you, Viola. You're my girlfriend and I'm not letting you go and snog the enemy."

"I'm not suggesting I start snogging him. I an merely saying that if I flirt with him, and make him fall head-over-heels in love, he will never be able to play properly with me against him. You know I'm right." She looked at Justin, trying to prove him wrong.

"I still don't like it. What if he tries something? I don't trust him, Vi."

"But you haven't even heard the best bit yet. It would feel awful for him to walk out onto the pitch and see me on the opposing team, but how much worse would it feel, if I was in his archenemy's arms, or worse, snogging his archenemy." They all knew that Justin was Duke's archenemy.

"Suddenly, it all seems so much more tempting," Justin said, smiling.

It was agreed that Viola wold go to see Sebastian the next day, conventiantly forgetting that he had band practice. With any luck, she would meet Duke and, if all goes to plan, make him fall for her. They had just over a month until the game, so he had to have fallen for her by then.

* * *

Viola and her friends walked into 'Tame that Mane' to see Paul. He worked in the hair salon everday but often joined them at slumber party's and movie nights.

"Hiya girls."

"Hey Paul," came three replies.

"Paulie," said Viola, leaning on his shoulder and pulling puppy dog eyes, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I was planning on having lazy day inmy pyjamas watching 'Bridget Jones' Diary' and 'Love Actually.' Why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could do my hair tomorrow."

"I'm not your personal stylist for every time you have a date, and if it's just Justin then-"

"Paul, just listen." So Viola, Yvonne and Kia proceeded to explain their plan to make Duke fall for Viola, each filling in the bits they missed out, and telling him how much it would mean to them if Paul would make Viola look so sexy that Duke wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Come on Paul." Viola was just about ready to beg.

"Yeah, come on, Paul."

"Fine," he said hesitantly," I'll do it." The girls smothered him in hugs.

* * *

"Hello, Viola," said her mum, as she arrived home that evening. "Where have you been?"

"Just hanging out with Kia and Yvonne. Bye," she said, trying to escape upstairs.

"I wanted to talk to you. I don't want you to play soccer any more."

"WHAT? Why?" Viola protested.

"I don't think it's right for a girl to roll around in the mud with a load of boys."

"We're playing soccer, mum, not football."

"Anyway, I want you to stop. You should be focusing on becoming a first-class debutante."

"No, Mum, I will not stop playing."

"Alright, we'll make a deal. If you score the winning goal in your next game, you can continue playing soccer as long as you are also a debutante for this year. Otherwise, you must stop."

"But Mum-"

"No buts, Viola. End of discussion."

* * *

Viola was in shock. She couldn't believe that her mother was serious, but she knew that she would force her to quit, and if she did, no college scouts would ever see her play.

Normally, if something like this had happened, Viola would have spoken to Sebastian about this, but ehe didn't want to disturb him on his first day of classes.

She had only one choice. Viola had to score the winning goal for Cornwall at the game, and to do that, she had to make Duke fall for her. And now she was more determined than ever.

* * *

**Hey, I'm glad that everyone likes my story! Please review, I would love to hear what you think. Thank you xnhoang4 and SparkleNicole for being the first two people favourite my story. You made my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Im glad that so many people are reading this story. Please read review and follow. Thanks, IndigoFrog.**

* * *

"Alright, you can look now." For the past hour, Paul had been at Viola's house, doing her make-up, hair and choosing her outfit. He had kept her either blindfolded or away from mirrors the entire time and she was really excited to see what he had done.

Viola turned around to face a full-length mirror in her mum's bedroom. Amazement washed over her. She was wearing a short, denim skirt with pleats all the way around and white lace lining the bottom. She wore a low-cut t-shirt which slipped off her left shoulder and white sandals with a small heel to match. Her hair cascaded down her back to her waist and a silver bracelet hung daintily off of her wrist.

"Wow, Paul. I look..."

"Spectactular, gorgeous, sexy or all of the above?"

"Better than that. Thank you," she said as she pounced upon him, flinging her arms around him.

"Wait," he said, unhooking himself from her grasp and searching around or something. "Here, put this on before going in." He handed her a ruby red lipstick. "It will pronounce your lips, and try to pout."

Viola looked up at the clock. It was one o'clock so her brother will have left for brand practice. It was time.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Viola was sitting in Paul's car after he drove her, Yvonne and Kia to Illyria's car park.

"No i'll be fine, Kia. Anyway, if you to are there, he'll be distracted from me...and we cant have that." she opened the car door and started to get out.

"Good luck," they shouted after her. "Don't forget the red lippy!"

* * *

Viola remembered Sebastian's room number - 179 in Raven Wing. After asking four different people the way, she finally found the right floor. There was a long corridor down which was rooms 150 to 180.

_Sebastian's room must be last but one,_ she realised and beganheading towards the end of the hall. On her way, she received a few wolf whistles and cat calls at which point she would just wink at owner. At one point, a guy stepped in front of her and said: "aware you tired baby, because you've just been running through my head." he smiled seductively and stepped closer.

She replied:"yeah, I was running away from you." She pushed past him and continued counting the room numbers. _171, 173, 175, 177, 179. Finally!_

Viola went to knock at the door. She stopped._ Oh God, this is it. If this doesn't go well, then I have no chance. I won't score the winning goal for Cornwall and mum will make me stop playing soccer. Come on, Vi. The guys at school are all over you, you've got the hottest guy in school as your boyfriend. You are sexy and Duke is going to have no idea what hit him._

She knocked on the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Duke and his friends were lounging around- Toby and Andew on the play station, Duke laying on the bed reading a soccer magazine. Toby and Duke were sitting in only a pair of shorts and Andrew was wearing a t-shirt and track suit bottoms.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The guys continued their activities. It was probably only Sebastian and he had his key.

The knock came again.

"Sopen," one of them finally grunted.

* * *

_Why was no one answering? Were they out? Some of the soccer team had been watching the building to check they were there but what if they had missed them?_

She knocked again.

"Sopen," came a murmur from behind the door.

Tentatively, Viola turned the handle and pushed open the door. There were three guys, two sitting at the computer, another on the bed. None of them looked up.

"Why did you knock? It's your room," one at the computer asked, still not looking up.

Viola waited a second, seeing if the boys would finally notice her, but they were to engrossed in what they were doing. "Honestly, you boys are very bad hosts for your guest."

They boys dropped what they were doing, shell-shocked. After a few seconds one of the computer guys got up, saying:"bonjour, madammoiselle. And to who do we owe the pleasure?"

"Viola, and you are?"

"The creepiest guy you'll ever meet here at Illyria," said the othe boy who just got up from the computer, "besides Malcom of course. But we like to call him Andrew. I'm Toby and that's Duke," he pointed to the guy still staring at her on the bed.

_WOW! That's the guy I have to pretend to fall in love with? Could he look any hotter?_

Recovering quickly, Viola quickly remembered her mission. "Sorry, I was looking for Sebastian, I must have the wrong room." she started to leave but hadn't even managed a step before Toby and Andrew stopped her. "No, this is his room."

"Well where is he?" Viola asked, pretending to be annoyed that he wasn't there.

The boys looked at Duke, wanting an answer to the question from the beautiful girl. "Uh..I um don't..he-he-he's at b-band um practice." Duke shifted nervously as he answered, stuttering and murmuring, but praying she understood so that she didn't have to say it again.

"Right, of course. I completely forgot he had practice. I just really wanted to see not the same without him." Although portraying someone who was sad a this moment in time, in her head, Viola was laughing. _My God, they're actually buying this!_

"I'd better go. Tell Sebastian that I came to see him."

"Wait," said Toby quickly. "I mean, you can wait here for him if you want. We were just going to stay here because soccer has been cancelled."

"That's a pity. I would have liked to see you hot friend out on the field," she said, slipping past a flabbergasted Toby and Andrew and sitting down next to Duke who moved away uncomfortably and tried to cover up his shirtless body with his hands. "No need to beembarrassed, your hot! It's a fact."

Duke smiled back nervously.

"Would you guys mind if I waited here? I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"It would be a pleasure."

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. A special thank you to Jessie for reviewing, and to InLoveWithDeanWinchester, Smileyface Devil and Misschampcc for following and favouriting. I might not be updating because I have tests, three plays and homework, but will try to continue when I can. Keep R&Ring,**

**IndigoFrog :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, sorry it's taken me soooooo long to continue. I've had exams but they are just about over! :)) Enjoy:**

* * *

Viola stayed in Sebastian's room with the guys for most of the afternoon. It surprised her how much they had in common. Of course she knew they like soccer, but it shocked her to discover that Toby loved 'Harry Potter' and that his favourite was the third one, or that Andrew liked the Beatles.

The only thing that worried her was that Duke had barely said more than two words to her all afternoon. She needed him to fancy her, to trust her, if she was going to succeed. But how?

* * *

It was about four o'clock, right in the middle of a conversation about English soccer teams, when Viola heard a key turn in the door, and watched as Sebastian walked in, guitar case in hand.

"Sebastian!" Viola leaped across the room to see him. Despite her main reason for being there, she had also been incredibly excited about seeing her brother.

"Vi! Vi? What are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Oh thanks, lovely greeting. Almost as good as the one I was given when I first got here." She smiled at the boys, knowingly. Surprisingly, when they were talking, they never covered the subject of her connection to Sebastian.

_Well, _she thought, _I'll have a little fun and see if Duke likes me all at once. Two birds, one stone._

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I missed you and didn't want to wait until next weekend, so I decided to drop by after soccer training," Viola said, kissing him on the cheek. Subtly, she glanced over at Duke, hoping to see a reaction to the kiss.

He looked away from her and Sebastian, clearly embarrassed. Thousands of emotions swept across this face, anger, sadness, envy and eventually, he settled on hopefulness.

Right, now it's time to be a good sister and shame my brother. "I missed my little Sebby." As she said this, she poked his cheeks and spoke like he was a baby.

Andrew spoke: "so how do you two know each other?" Duke looked up, interest filling his face, hoping they weren't together?

"Well," Viola said before her brother could speak, "I've spent a couple months with my legs wrapped around his neck." She smiled at Sebastian and looped her arms around him.

Duke, Toby and Andrew's mouths dropped open.

Viola and Sebastian began to laugh, first a giggle, a splutter before they gave up trying to hold it in and simply gave way to the laughter.

"You...should shut...your mmm-mouths. You'll be...catching flies." Viola said when she could breathe. "Don't looked so shocked," she said properly, finally calming down. "I wouldn't date him in a million years. Partly because he is my brother, partly because I wouldn't want the hunk in the room to think I'm tied down." Looking over at Duke as she said 'hunk' made Duke's mouth just open wider. She walked over to him, place her index finger under his chin and closeness his mouth for him. Their eyes caught for a minute, and there was something, a flicker.

Toby filled the silence. "Phew, I don't anyone would want you tied down except the guy you're tied to." Viola and Duke jumped apart.

"Okay, can we please not have this conversation about my sister. it creeps me out when my friends talk about her." Disgust filled Sebastian's face.

"Don't worry, little brother. I've got to go now." She walked over to Toby and Andrew, holding out her arms and embracing them in a hug. Next she went to Duke. "What? No hug for me?" Nervously, he hugged her, unsure what to do. She made sure that she held the hug longer than she did for the other guys, trying to act like she fancied him. Sebastian cleared his throat and they pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, see you," she said, waving to the boys as she left with Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian and Viola were sitting in his car after he had driven her home from Illyria.

"So when can I see you again?" Viola asked her brother, anxious to see Duke soon.

"Well how about we hang out tomorrow and grab dinner after?"

"Sure, that works for me. Can we stay near Illyria though? Mum is worried something will happen if she doesn't know where I am and I cant be bothered to argue my case."

"Alright. I'll ask the guys what we can do around campus. See you then," he said hugging her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trying to update as much as possible. Please review :)**

* * *

Viola phoned Yvonne, Paul and Kia once she got back. **(Bold is Yvonne, ****_Italics and bold is Paul,_**_Italics is Kia and _Normal is Viola**)**

**"So, how did it go?"**

_"Does he fancy you yet?"_

_**"He's not going to fancy her after one day."**_

_"Sorry, I was just asking!"_

**"Guys, why don't we let Viola tell us," Yvonne reasoned.**

"Thanks, Yvonne. It was great. When he first saw me, I thoughtt his eyes were going to pop out. It was hilarious. He is definitely hooked. I mean, he fancys me so much that he will me all over me. He doesn't know I'm dating Justin but he will soon."

**_"What's the plan?" Paul_ asked.**

"Well let's just say that he is going to be seeing me a lot."

* * *

The next day, Viola got ready. She texted Paul with her outfit ideas and changed when he approved. Her t-shirt was tight, showing off her curves and she wore white skinny jeans and flip-flops. She pulled her hair into a plait around her left shoulder and ran a few bangle up her wrist.

"God I look good," she said to herself as gaze caught herself in the mirror. Grabbing her keys, her phone and some lipstick, she stuffed her small bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed to the bus stop to catch the 2:20 to Illyria.

On the bus, Viola began to plot her next move. She knew that her best bet as to make Duke jealous. She was already dating his archenemy but she needed him to still think he had a chance. If he thought that Justin and her were having problems, Duke would try to win her over. This was her theory, at least.

Finally, the bus rounded the corner into Illyria. Viola hopped of and headed towards the brother's dorm.

* * *

Duke was just putting his kit on for soccer practice. It started at 3:30, but he, Toby and Andrew usually went down earlier to get in a little extra practice. Sebastian had disappeared that morning without an explanation. Searching the room for his ball, he heard a knock on the door.

_Probably Sebastian, _Duke thought. "Come in." He dived under his bed, craning his neck to see if the soccer ball had rolled underneath it. Faintly, he heard the door open and close.

"What did you get up to this morning?" Duke questioned the intruder, assuming it was his roommate.

"Such personal questions so early in the conversation; how promising," Viola answered, seductively. "To answer your questtion, I took a shower, got dressed, had breakfast, watched the highlights of the British game last night before casting the bus and coming here."

Duke almost jumped out of his skin, hitting his head on his bed as he did so. He came out from under the bed and stood up quickly. "Viola! Sorry, I didn't expect you."

"I could see that." She smirked. "I'm looking for Sebastian."

"I don't know...he left..went...I..." Duke stammered, trailing off at the end.

"Alright," Viola said, picking up from the part of he sentence she understood that he wasn't here and that Duke no idea where he was. "Can I wait here until he comes back?"

"Sure...I er...got practice...go I...soccer."

"Do you mind if I wait here while your gone. We did have plans so I'm sure Sebastian will be back soon."

Duke nodded quickly. At that moment, Sebastian rushed through the door.

"I'm s sorry, Vi. I'll be just a sec." Running into the room, he threw a few books dowI on his bed and ran over to his wardrobe. "I'm just going to change I'll be right with you," he said, pulling out a t-shirt and jeans and going into the bathroom.

"Cool."

"I um..got to.." Duke stuttered, pointed at the door.

"Okay, see you later, Duke." He left for soccer practice.

Sebastian came out of the toilet. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Despite being here for her mission, Viola couldn't wait to spend the day with her brother. "Whatever you want, I don't mind."

* * *

**Author's Note: hi guys. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it but please review. Im going on holiday for a couple of days s I don't know how often I willupdate but enjoy the story so far! Thank you to Sarmoo123 for favouriting and following.**


	10. Chapter 10

Viola and Sebastian spent the entire afternoon together. First he showed her where he was staying, where all his classes were and the rest of the Illyria campus. Next they sat in the cafeteria for a while, talking about school, music, soccer. Viola didn't tell her brother about the girls soccer team being cut. She hated lying him but Viola couldn't let him know anything, in case he told Duke.

At about five o'clock, they headed back to Sebastian's dorm. They walked in to find Duke, Andrew and Toby watching the football on TV. Only Duke looked at the door.

"Hey guys," Vi said, causing their heads to whip around to look at her.

"H-hi," Duke managed to say.

"What's up?"asked Sebastian.

"Not much," replied Andrew, gazing at Viola. "You?"

"Not much. We were just going to grab dinner." As he said this, Sebastian chose a t-shirt from his draw and swapped it for the one he was wearing.

"Cool. We were going to chill here with pizza and a film. You can join us if you want." Toby and the other guys looked at Viola eagerly.

Sebastian asked her: "do you want to?"

"I can't. Mum will wonder where I am and I can't face having that argument with her at ten o'clock tonight."

Disappointment washed over the boys faces. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I come and see you soon. Get a move on, Sebastian!" Violas said, motioning for him to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He grabbed his jacket and jogged over to Viola. "See you later,guys." He waltzed out the door.

Viola hung back a bit. "Bye guys. Bye Duke." She winked at him, and left the room.

* * *

Sebastian and Viola drove into a small kebab restaurant. It was cold and smelt dodgy, like out of date milk, but it was cheap and the food was good. They sat down at a table in the corner and tucked into their kebabs.

"So," Viola began with her mouth full,"what are your roommates like?" If she had to get him to fancy her, Viola wanted to know Duke's character, his interests, his taste in girls. If she knew some finer details it would be easier to create a flow.

"Who? Duke and the guys? You met them yesterday," Sebastian replied unhelpfully.

"I know," Viola explained," but I didn't really get to know them. What are they really like?"

"Andrew and Toby are pretty cool. They really like sports and from what I can gather, are usually on the soccer, basketball and a little baseball. They're all big football fan, even though they don't play."

"Cool," Viola said, not really bothered by them but making a note of it just in case it would be useful later. "What about Duke?"

"I don't really know. When he's with his friends he acts like a jerk. But when Duke's on his own, he's ...different."

"Different? Different how?" Viola questioned.

"I don't know how to explain it. Its like you see the real him, a sensitive guy. He acts like a jerk to seem cool but Duke really isn't as cool as he pretends to be. And he had a really hard time talking to girls!"

"Seriously! Why? He's hot!"

"Really, Vi. That's not something I want to know about my roommate!"

"I'm a girl! What do you expect?" she protested.

"Can you just keep your opinions to yourself?"

"Hey! I let you talk about 'hot' girls like Monique." At Monique Viola pulled a face of disgust. Monique was Sebastian's girlfriend and was a prissy princess. She repulsed Viola.

"I was thinking of dumping her."

"Really? Would this have anything to do with a girl at Illyria?" Viola asked suggestively.

"It might do, but tohe honest, I just don't think I can listen to Monique's screechingvoice anymore."

"Good on you. I've always said that you and her weren't a good couple." Viola smiled. That piece of news had put her in a good mood for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday, Viola went to school as normal. She paid attention in classes, laughed when Justin and his friends put a stinkbomb in the changing rooms when the freshmen were in there and sat down with the soccer team at lunch time to formulate the next stage of their plan.

"I think she should just ask him out," said one of the guys.

"No! Don't be stupid," Kia said, as though it was obvious. All the guys looked at her oblivious.

"Viola needs him to fall for her, not just date her. To do that, Duke needs to want her, to be infatuated." Yvonne hoped the guys were keeping up with her as she said this.

"How do we do that?" questioned Justin, who was slightly less confused than the rest of the team.

"The easiest way is to make him jealous, which shouldn't be too hard considering that Viola is dating his archenemy, AKA you, Justin."

"But how do we make him see us together?"

"First I have to see him again," Viola said, trying to think of anyway she could make that happen. "The Illyrian team have a soccer practice after-school today. I could say I couldn't find my brother and go and watch them. That way I can also discover their tactics."

"Okay. You can go tonight. Shall we come with you?" Yvonne offered.

"Nah, if I go alone, Duke will be focused on me."

* * *

Viola finished school and going with her friends onto her usual bus home, she caught the bus that stopped close to Illyria. After a twenty minute journey and a five minute walk, Viola walked through the gates onto campus. Everyone was strolling around. Classes had finished and people were either heading to clubs or meeting their friends.

Slipping off her Cornwall jacket, Viola went straight to Sebastian's dorm, ignoring the cat-calls she got from left, right an centre. If he or Duke was in there, she would have to come up with a decent excuse to why she is going to watch the training. Knocking on their door for the third time made Viola believe that neither of them were there. With that, she headed around the long way to the soccer pitch, trying not to look too eager.

Eventually, she found it. There were a few guys milling around in kit, no one that she knew, and it seemed as though the coach was still inside. Viola took a seat four rows up, three in, and planted her bag down on the seat beside her. It didn't look like anyone had noticed her, but she couldn't be sure.

Five minutes later, the bulk of team team had finally emerged onto the pitch - although Duke had still to make an appearance. Toby and Andrew were visible through the crowd.

Viola had been discovered pretty quickly. It was rare for someone to come and watch the practice and being a hot girl, even more attention had been the her. Who was she? What was she doing here?

Finally Duke came onto the field, followed by the coach. Immediately he noticed everyone looking up into the stands and saw Viola. He smiled and she smiled back.

* * *

"Right ladies, let's get started." the coach looked around at their still gaping faces, all directed towards Viola. "Yes, we've all notice the girl watching so I suggest you get started so as not to look like complete wallys."

Pulling the team out of their deranged fantasies, they began their drills. Four laps around the pitch, five minutes of push-ups, dribbling with the ball.

"Alright boys. Water-break for two minutes."

Everyone relaxed. A few went to grab water bottles, others sat down. One collapsed. The guys were all talking,with one theme to their conversations: Viola.

Duke, ignoring the commotion caused by the girl, walked over to the biggestgroup of guys and said:"Guys, I think we need to begin planning tactics for the game. It's just overthree weeks away and I think we should-"

"Duke! How can you talk about soccer when the hottest girl in the history of girls is sitting watching us play?"one of the players asked, astounded.

"Duke has given up all hope on girls because he can't talk to them," another said in reply before Duke could respond. The team laughed.

The coach came up behind them. "Come on ladies," he yelled in their ears. "Back to work."

The first stringers began to slip off their shirts, showing off their perfect bodies. Viola whistled. Some of the guys winked back at which point Viola would smiled sexily. Duke just laughed to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers. Thank you for reading and thank you to Wimu22 and thenextchapter for favouriting. :)**

* * *

An hour later and all the boys were exhausted. "Fine," bellowed the coach. "ten minute break." With that he walked off.

The team, sweaty and tired, gulped down water like it was the end of the world. Some sat down, others fell to their knees. Only Duke felt okay, but then he had worked out almost everyday during the summer.

"Right," one of the boys said," I'm going to try my luck." He set down his water.

Duke was confused. He whispered to Toby, "What?" who just shrugged.

Meanwhile, the guy had made his way up the steps towards Viola. He walked up to her and leaned against the back of the chair in front of her. "Hey, did hurt when you fell down from heaven, honey?"

Viola could feel eyes of the team, Duke's eyes, on her wondering what she would say. She stood up and took a small step towards him."Did it hurt when you were repeatedly dropped on your head as a baby?" the guy just stared, baffled, as she moved in closer, so that there was about an inch between them. "Anyway, I've got my eye on someone else."

With that, Viola pushed past him and began to walk down towards the crowd of staring boys. As she approached, they seemed to part like the red sea for her. She smiled at Andrew and Toby, who were sitting on the bench, as she past them. Continuing through the crowd, Viola located Duke and when she was a few feet away, she said:"Hey Duke,"extending her arms for a hug, which he willingly reciprocated.

"Hey Vi. What are you doing here?" Everyone was speechless. Duke couldn't talk to girls, it was a fact. Yet here he was talking to one of the hottest girls they had ever seen and he wasn't stuttering in the slightest.

"I was looking for Sebastian but I couldn't find him, and when I saw you guys put here practicing, I thought I'd come and watch you with your sexy body."

Duke processed what he had just heard. _Sexy body! Does this mean she likes me?_

The rest of the team just watched in stunned silence as Viola continued. "I wasn't disappointed but I'm sure you've gotten better looking since yesterday. Maybe that is because now I can see your six-pack. I got to say the view is good from up there," she finished, gesturing to the stands.

"So, how good were we?" Duke asked, knowing fully well that the practice had been the best for a long time.

"You were...adequate." Viola turned away as she said this, smiling to herself.

"What?" Toby exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat. "We were far better than adequate. We were kick-ass!"

"You were too slow. I can think of three or four people on the Cornwall team that could have snatched the ball out from under you and ran it around to their goal before you even noticed it was missing."

"Yeah, but soccer isn't all about speed," Andrew input, "it's also about the muscle, and I've got lots of that." He tensed his muscles to make them bigger, trying to show off.

"Yes but sports began with agility. You need to move. I suggest you do running drills, races, quick dribbling. It would certainly help you against Cornwall." Now Viola was talking to the captain, moving in closer so that there was little space between them.

"Why are you telling us this?" he questioned, leaning in closer.

"Because," Viola said cslowly, looking him straight in the eye and moving even closer so that their lips were a few centimetres apart. "Because I-"

"Alright ladies. Get back to it," the coach bellowed upon his return.

Viola and Duke broke apart and she turned to walk back to her seat. _He's hooked._

* * *

**_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I'm trying to be as quick as possible. IndigoFrog :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I've had 1,000 views! I know it's probably not many compared to some stories but this is my first story and I'm really proud. Thanks for all you support and thank you christinaemerald for favouriting. Im really sorry if this chapter is wrong becaue i know nothing about soccer so im trying to write as litle about the game as possible. I love you guys!**

* * *

"Okay," the coach said after the boys had been put through more strenuous drills and were now lined up, most of them panting. "I'm going to split you into teams. First stringers will play in their positions, second stringers need to fill the gaps." He began diving the players, mixing up the bad, the average, the good and the excellent to form two evenly matched teams. one team slipped on a blue bib while Duke's team remained in the Illyrian black and red.

The game began. Viola now saw just how good Duke was. He had been holding back during the drills, probably because he knew this was coming. Now, Duke pushed him to the full, sprinting instead of running, using strategy instead of just kicking the ball to the obvious person. From watching him, you could tell why he had been made the Captain two years in a row.

_He doesn't need a team to win, _Viola thought, trying to discover a weakness from watching him.

* * *

Ten minutes in, Duke's team was winning by two goals, when one of the blue team tried to steal the ball from someone on Duke's team. They both toppled over, the blue team on top of the red. The coach blew the whistle and walked over. After a few minutes discussion, it was agreed that Ben (the guy on the blue team could carry on playing) but Jack (from the red team) had injured himself too badly.

"WHAT? We can't play one man down. Jack shouldn't play to even the teams out!" Duke protested.

"Why me?"

"Because you were the one who tripped up Jack." The discussion began to heat up and Viola knew that they would soon be throwing punches. Unnoticed, she stood up.

Everyone's attention was focused on Duke and Ben, who were now standing within a foot of each other, arguing.

"It's your fault. Just because you have to trip one of our players to win!"

"You are so vain! You can't handle defeat, Orsino." Ben's fist clenched and pulled back,ready to be pummelled forward.

_This is it, Viola._ "Maybe I can help." In one swift movement, the boys all turned to face her.

"Help? Help how?" asked Toby, with confusion splattered all over his face.

"I've got mI boots in my bag. I can sub for Jack." Some of the guys sniggered.

"I think we'll be okay, babe," one of the boys said," although if you want to play with me sometime."

"Firstly, you are disgusting and dont call me 'babe' if you want a working reproductive system; and secondly," she said, turning to Duke, "you don't have much other choice. You'll never beat them unless you have a full team."

"Are you sure? You could get hurt," Duke began reasoning.

"You sound like my brother. Trust me. I'll be fine."

Hesitantly, Duke agreed: "Okay. Can she fill in, Coach?"

"It's alright with me."

"You think you can win with a girl on your team," Ben laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie," he winked at Viola. "We'll go easy on you.

* * *

Five minutes later, Viola had quickly changed into a causal pair of shorts and t-shirt and had finished tying her boots. Her boots were her prize possession. They are called Adidas Golds and only 500 were made. They had been a birthday present from Sebastian.

"Are you ready?" asked Duke.

"As I'll ever be." They walked onto the pitch.

Toby jogged over. "Wow! Are they Adidas Golds?" He pointed to her shoes in awe.

"Yes. My brother got them for me for my last birthday. Jealous?"

"Definitely! They only made about 1000."

"500 actually. Now are we going to haabout gossip session about shoes or argoing playing soccer?

"Soccer," the boys agreed in unison, running out onto the field.


	14. Chapter 14

The whistle was blown and the game resumed. The blue team, captained by someone called David, quickly got the ball and ran towards their goal. The boy dribbling it, Viola had identified as one of the fastest there. It was unlikely that any of the others would catch him.

Sure enough, despite the effort from the whole team, he slipped past them, until Viola and the goalie were the only weapons of defence they had. She began to run towards him, jogging at first, then building up the speed.

The players got closer and only when they were about three metres apart did Viola move slightly to the left. Niftily, as she passed him her right foot crept out and flicked the ball towards her. It was then caught by her left foot and within around three seconds Viola was away, the ball now in her possession.

She had done it! In the corner of her eye, Viola could see the stunned faces of the boys as she dribble down the pitch till she was within reach of the goal.

"Here!" came a similiar voice behind her left. With a slick, practiced action, Viola kicked the ball to the owner of the voice - Duke. He kicked the ball into the net,following the goalie with his angle.

GOAL!

* * *

The game continued for another forty-five mintues. In this time, Viola and Duke scored two goals. They were an amazing team. It was as though they knew exactly what the other was going to do before they did it.

"Wow, Vi. Where did you learn to play like that?" Although voiced by Toby, this was the question everyone was thinking.

"I began playing to annoy my mum. I was about six. Its also very enjoying to force your brother into goal and to use him as a target."Viola smiled at the fond memory.

"Can Sebastian play like that?" Duke asked, eager to gain someone with similar abilities for the team.

"Sebastian!" Viola laughed. "He is the worst soccer player in history. That's probably because I kicked all the joy out of it for him."

"Vi!" The shout came from up in the stalls. They turned to look.

"Sebastian!" He ran down to meet them. Viola hugged him, causing most of the team (apart from Duke, Toby and Andrew) to shoot him envious glares.

"Sorry. I only just got your text. Never send me a text like that again. That knowledge is not something I want to know." Everyone looked at them curiously.

"I have to put up with you talking about my friends. Why shouldn't I talk about yours?" They turned to face each other, beginning to get annoyed.

"I don't want to know that you think D- I mean one of my friends is 'so hot he should be a male model and that you would date him given the choice of Taylor Lautner,'" Sebastian air quoted.

"Do you think I want to hear that you like coming to see my soccer matches because you can see 22 hot girls running around in shorts and a t-shirt?"

"It's 21 girls because it's disgusting to think of you that way." He mimed throwing up.

"I don't think it's disgusting at all," Andrew interjected.

"Guys!" Duke interrupted. "Calm down. We were all going to go for pizza. Want to come?"

Viola and Sebastian removed their scowls and looked at each other. "I'm up for it if you are," Viola said.

"Cool. What time?"

"Meet at Cersarios at six?"

"Great," said viola. "I'll go get changed and meet you there," she told Sebastian. "Will you give me a ride, Duke?"

"Ummm sure," he reply, nervously.

"Bye, Sebastian." the rest of the team, and Viola, headed to the locker room.

"So," began Andrew, stretching his arm around Viola and leaving it to rest on he shoulder. "Which of Sebastian's friends would you date over Taylor Lautnor?"

* * *

**I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you all. Sorry it's quite short. Thank you haleylindsay98 and heart dreamsareinfinity for favouriting and reviews. All reviews are much appreciated. Love you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry Its taken me SO long to update! Wow! Support has been amazing. I'm trying to update as quick as possible for all me followers. Thank you fashionismypassion, eamclover1317 Ezria4eva and Boycrazy1025. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After changing back into her skinny jeans and tank top, Viola went to look for the guys. Confidently, she waltzed up to the boys locker room and before she could stop herself, hammered on the door.

Andrew opened the door, looking a little taken aback by Viola. He only wore his soccer shorts and She had to say he looked good.

"Viola, hi."

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, even though the answer was obvious from what he was wearing.

"Not quite, but maybe you can come in and help me?" he said seductively.

"Watch it," came a voice from in twe changing room. "That's my sister!"

Andrew shouted back, "Just because you can't have her, Sebastian!"

"Ewe!" shrieked Viola and Sebastian simultaneously. "On second thoughts, I'll wait here," Viola said as she stepped back slightly.

* * *

Viola dialed Justin's number on her phone.

He answered. "Hey baby. What's up? Did everything go to plan?"

"Yes. They trust me."

"Good. Do you think you'll be ready by the game?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He's already head over heels about me. Don't worry."

"Just tell me if he tries anything because I'll kill him."

"That's a bit of an over reaction. Anyway, he needs to think we have a bad relationship for our plan to work." There was a pause for a second. "What are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Just playing video games with the guys. Why?"

"The team invited me to Cesarios with them. How quickly can you and the team get ready?"

"An hour-ish, why?"

"Listen carefully."

* * *

Half an hour later the boys from Illyria had changed and had assembled with Viola outside to arrange rides to Cesarios. There was one seat left in Sebastian's car and one on Duke's bike with him.

"I'll go with Duke," Viola volunteered.

"Vi? What would mum say?" asked Sebastisan, fully aware of what their mum would say.

"Who's going to tell her?"

"Vi, come on. You can't-"

"I can," she retorted or I'll tell all of your friends what happened at my fifteenth birthday party." They glared at each other.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine. See you at the restaurant," he said, getting into his car. Sebastian's and the other car sped off. Viola turned to Duke.

"So..."

"Oh, yeah. Here," he said as he handed her a helmet. She scooped her hair back into a ponytail and slipped the helmet on. Duke was already sitting on the bike. Viola swung one leg over the bike, and sat down as close to Duke as possible.

"I'm a little scared," lied Viola, who was actually thrilled to have the chance to ride on a motorbike. "Is it okay if I..."she trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his waist and shimmied even closer.

"Uh...um yeah..I mean no..yeah um..." An embarrassed Duke switched on the bike, put it into gear, and sped off towards the restaurant, trying to catch up with the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Viola and Duke pulled up outside Cesarios. The two other cars were already parked, causing Duke to hurry.

"Wait," Viola said tucking her arm into his. "What's the rush?"

They strolled through the car park, moonbeams bouncing off them.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Andrew moaned as soon as they walked through the door and over to the soccer team who were crowded around one huge table, slurping at their drinks and creating such a racket that other diners were beginning to stare.

"Sorry. I wanted a bit of a longer ride on the bike," Viola admitted, holding her hands up as though she surrendered.

"We forgive you. Now sit down so we can order. I'm starving!" Andrew practically threw them into their seats on one side of the table next to Sebastian before taking his seat opposite. After a few minutes, their waitress came and took their orders.

* * *

Viola had been with the boys for about ten minutes. She was sitting between Toby and Duke. Luckily, Duke was on the end so she had a quick escape. They had ordered their meals and began conversations. All of the boys were trying to talk to Viola.

"So Vi, when did you start playing soccer?"

"What position do you play?"

"Do you play for a team?"

"If you played with me you'd be at the top."

"Watch it! That's my sister!"

"Guys, calm down. There is enough of me to go around."

Finally, everyone settled down into their own conversations. Viola was discussing the carnival with Sebastian.

"Do you think mum will mind if I don't go?" moaned Sebastian. Viola looked at him. "Of course she'll mind," he muttered to himself.

Just then, Viola spied the Cornwall soccer team coming in thought the door at the opposite end of the restaurant. Now she needed to put her plan into action.

"I'm cold," she shivered, snuggling up next to Duke who looked at her bewildered. Tentatively, he put him arm around her shoulder and tried to warm her up.

"That's much better," she thanked him. As he began to remove his arm, Viola quickly said, "don't stop!"

Duke looked at her, trying to scope her out, before replacing his arm around her. Viola moved in closer, laying her head on him.

Everyone was distracted with conversation - except for Duke and Viola - but no one saw the rival soccer team of Cornwall come up behind the Illyrian captain.

"Get you hand off her, Orsino." Everyone turned to looked at the voice, which came from Justin Drayton. Shock turned to horror, followed by anger. The more observant of the team finally noticed Duke's arm around Viola's shoulder.

"What's it to you, Drayton? It's nothing compared to what you've done to girls you havent even known five minutes." The Illyrians laughed.

"It has everything to do with me," Justin shot back quickly.

Duke stood up, trying to threaten Cornwall."Why? Because shes from Cornwall? That doesn't mean you own her, Drayton."

"No! I think I have the right to care-"

"Care about what?" interrupted Duke, stepping even closer so that they were almost nose to nose. "You dont have the right to decide what everyone else does."

Viola could see that he was about to swing a punch. "Justin," she said softly, unsure whether anyone heard her.

Now practically shouting at Duke, "I have the right to care that another guys has his arm around my girlfriend!"

Duke stepped back in shock. _Girlfriend? Viola is dating Justin?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the support and to toritwilight for Favouriting.**

* * *

Everyone turned to Viola. Nobody spoke for what felt like a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Duke asked.

"You never asked."

"Come on, Vi," Justin before anyone else could speak. "We're sitting over here."

The Cornwall team began to leave, going to their table. Justin hung back a bit, waiting for Viola.

Without making eye contact (trying to look ashamed), Viola got up. "Bye guys, Sebastian." She walked further. "Bye Duke," she whispered. Justin walked Viola to their table where they sat facing Duke.

"I see what you mean now, Vi. He's infatuated."

* * *

After they had eaten dinner, Viola noticed Duke get up and go outside. Tapping Justin on the shoulder, she motions for them to follow Duke. She'd had a idea.

Pulling Justin out the opposite door to the one Duke had used, they sneaked around the outside, Viola poking her head out when they got to each corner to see if Duke was there. Eventually they found him.

"Listen," Viola whispered to Justin, "Orsino needs to think that we have a bad relationship to think he's still in with a shot. We've got jealously, now we need to give him hope, a chance. Just play along." Quickly checking that Duke was still out there, she raised her voice. "I don't see what the big deal is, Justin. He's my brother's roommate."

"He's the enemy, Vi. Do you want all the guys to think there is something going on between you two?" Justin said, raising his voice. He had finally caught onto Viola's plan.

"There is nothing going on between me and Duke."

"Really," Justin began to yell, "because it looked like you do. He had his hands all over you."

"Please, Justin," Viola pleaded. "Nothing's is-" She stopped as she hit herself on the hand, then miming to Justin to threaten her.

"Listen to me. You had better remember that I am your boyfriend and you are very lucky to be dating me. Stay away from Orsino." Silently, they slipped back into the restruant, hoping Duke had heard.

* * *

The Illyrian team left the Cesarios quite early. Discovering the truth about Viola had put a dampened on the evening and everyone wanted to leave by nine.

Upon arrival in their dorm, Duke and Sebastian flopped onto their beds in silence. Neither moved for a few minutes but Sebastianfinally broke the silence by saying: "I didn't realise that you hadn't heard about Justin and Vi. If I had I would have told you."

"Thanks," returned Duke, believing him when he spoke. "I just can't understand why she would date a tool like Drayton."

"I think they are a terrible couple. Other than soccer they have nothing in common. I'm trying to persuade her to break up with him."

"Why? If he make her happy?"

"Sometimes he does. Justin can be a brilliant boyfriend to Vi sometimes. But I've seen her coming home with tears in her eyes. I know it's his fault but she won't admit it."

"Why do you say that?" a curious Duke questioned.

"He just doesn't treat her right."

Duke nodded, remembering what he had overheard earlier.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Shades-Soul for Favouriting.**

* * *

That night, Viola lay wake for hours, stage the next part oether plan. Duke now knew about Justin and her, but he also though they were in a bad relationship. But now he needed a chance, because Viola was pretty sure he wouldn't make a move if she was still with Justin. How could he find out?

Her eyes wondered around the room, searching for inspiration. They fell on the bright pink, frilly dress her mother a bought her for the debutante ball. _Oh no! _Viola thought suddenly. _I've got the carnival on Saturday._

Travelling on, her eyes next lay upon a photo of Sebastian and Viola when they were 14. She had just broken up with her first proper boyfriend and he had taken her to the beach for the day. He was amazing at comforting her, but she did remember him wanting to beat the ex-boyfriend up.

And all this gave her an idea.

* * *

At school the next day, Viola pitched her idea to the rest of the soccer team during lunch. They all agreed that she and Justin needed to 'break up,' but what nobody could figure out was how Duke was going to find out unless Sebastian told him.

"But," Viola explained, "we also need him to trust me, and if he thinks I trust him enough to let him comfort me about this then he will."

"Why would you go to him if you've just broken up with your boyfriend. You've got your brother and your friends so you need a good reason," one of the team pointed out.

Everyone thought about it for a few minutes before the conversation changed its tracks. The girls were discussing what they were going to wear for the carnival on Saturday. It was only two days away and Viola had realised she needed to borrow a dress.

"Don't worry. You can't borrow my red one. It'll make you look good if Dukes going to be there."

Just then, Viola's phone rang.

_Im a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world._

Flicking it open, she answered: "What's up?"

"Hey, Vi. It's only me." Sebastian said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey."

"I can't talk for long but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a school trip tomorrow so I won't be back until late."

"Okay. I'll see you the day after for the carnival, though, won't I?"

"Unfortunately. Bye." He hung up.

Viola turned to Justin. "Honey, I think we are going to have to break up."

"What?!"

"If Sebastian isn't there tomorrow then it is the perfect opportunity to let Duke comfort me about the end of my relationship."

"I like you thinking,"Yvonne said cunningly.

"How about I call him at lunch tomorrow. We've got Friday afternoons to study and so do they. That means he won't be in a class."

"That's a great idea, Vi. But when we split up, it's got to be messy. Very messy."

"Definitely," Viola agreed.

* * *

**Hello. I have no idea if schools in America have free periods or afternoons to study but they do now otherwise my story won't work. I will try to update ASAP.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your support and to Leaping Lizard, Just Dance3, 4 and ImaginationHasNoLimits for favourting. I know lots of you are annoyed at Viola for being so harsh but i promise that guilt will slip in soon, complicating the plot further. Yes, my chapters are short but I prefer towrite shooter chapter to longer ones. It's takingOslo long as it is!**

* * *

Viola awoke early the next day, remembering what she was going to have to do. Guilt didn't come into it. Despite acting like a nice guy, Viola was sure that when she was with him alone, upset and single today that he would reveal himself as a complete jerk.

After getting dressed in shorts and a strappy t-shirt, she hopped on the bus for school and went to find Justin. They hadn't agreed exactly what Viola was going to tell Duke had happened but they knew it was going to be something to do with hanging out with the Illyrian team. It also needed to be a big, loud break-up.

Only Cornwall's soccer team knew about their plan, just in case word got to Illyria. This meant that Justin and Viola were going to have to act as though they had split up, even at school.

"Hey," she said when she saw him.

"Hi. So when are we putting the plan into action?"

"I'll call Duke after lunch and hopefully he'll cone and pick me up."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. _Oh God. Come on, Vi. Its now or never._

Following the others outside, Viola debated whether or not to go through with it. Then, remembering her deal with her other, she asked: "should I phone yet?"

"Gone on then," someone, she didn't know who, told her. The entire soccer team's eyes watched her.

Tentatively taking out her mobile, she flipped it open and dialled Duke's number. they had exchanged numbers the first day they met and he picked up quickly.

"Hello? Vi?"

"Duke?" Viola said, trying to sound as though she was crying.

"Vi? Are you okay?" _Wow! It actually worked._

"I..I didn't know who else to call. Sebastian is on a trip and i didn't want to worry him," Viola said, a little more confidently now.

"Whats wrong?"

"I cant... I just-" Bursting into fake sobs, a guilty Viola waited anxiously for Duke's reply. She hoped her crying had been convincing.

"Viola? Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

_That was easier than I thought it would be. _"I'm at school."

"Wait by the gates. I'll be there soon."

Closing her phone, Viola turned to Yvonne, Kia, Justin and the team. "He's coming."

* * *

Horrible thoughts zoomed through Duke's head as he hurried to his bike. Who had made Viola so upset? Was it Drayton? Why did she phone him? Why did he care so much?

Starting up his bike, Duke zoomed off campus and onto the road towards Cornwall. Ignoring the speed limit, Duke's only thought was Viola. Was she alright? Would he get there in time?

Ten minutes later, Duke rounded the final corner into Cornwall. Suddenly he felt self-conscious. What if he was recognised as an Illyrian?

His eyes darted around, searching for Viola. They found her quickly, sitting on the curb outside the front of the school. Her eyes puffy and red from crying. He drove over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy at school. I know its quite short but I've got writers block. Enjoy!**

* * *

Viola looked up when she heard the motorbike coming into Cornwall. With the help of Yvonne, Kia and Paul her eyes had been made to look as though she was crying. Viola had 'broken up' with Justin in front of everyone, just incase rumours spread that they were still together. The break up had been huge and almost everyone had seen so Viola had no doubt that Illyria wouldn't hear about it.

At the same moment that Duke spotted her, Justin stepped out of the school. He had been on watch so that when Duke came he could go to Viola.

Walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, he whispered: "do you think this will work?"

As planned, Viola had struggled, but she replied: "let's hope so." Pushing him away and cautiously stepping back, Justin advanced on her like a hungry wolf preparing to catch its meal.

"Get away form her!" It was Duke. dismounting his bike, he pushed in front of Viola to protect her.

"Duke!"

"Go away, Orsino. This doesn't concern you."

"Anything to do with Viola concerns me. She is too good for you, Drayton."

"So where's your girlfriend? Obviously the chicks at Illyria have realised that you are actually just a wimpy coward." Duke threw a punch which Justin dodged.

"Duke, leave it. Let's go."

Viola pulled on his arm and tugged him over to his bike. Despite going to extreme levels, such as this, to win the game, she didn't want her real boyfriend to get in a fight. Duke barely struggled.

Viola grabbed a helmet and slipped it over her ponytail, swinging one leg over the bike. When Duke had gotten on, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sat so close that there was no air between them.

Putting the bike into action, they drove off. Faces of everyone at Cornwall were shocked at seeing one of the soccer captains riding with the enemy. Cornwall's team was there, using their acting skills to show their horror.

* * *

The journey was amazing. Viola had always wanted to ride a motorcycle and clinging to a very hot guy, even if he was an enemy, was certainly a plus.

Finally they rounded the corner into Illyria, where they were greeted with more stares upon seeing Duke with a hot girl from Cornwall who is supposed to be dating his archenemy.

Duke parked up quickly and they hurried inside. Viola now knew her way to Duke and her brother's room so they went to it directly. Viola went in first and Duke closed and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to disturb them.

"Vi, are you-" Duke turned around and came face to face with Viola. Tears were running down her face. Falling into his arms, she cried. For a few days she had practiced making herself cry and now Viola was pretty skilled at it. She only hoped that Duke would buy it.

With his arms still around her, they walked over and sat down on Duke's bed, and he comforted her as she sobbed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Thanks," Viola said after a few minutes, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Don't mention it. What I don't understand is why you went out with a jerk like Justin in the first place?"  
"He was the Captain of the boys soccer team, I was the captain of the girls - and he was so charming to begin with. Candlelit dinners, walks on the beach. Then suddenly, he erupted. I was flirting with one of Paul's friends at Cesarios, seeing if he would give me a free haircut, and Justin saw. After, when we'd sat down for our date, he went crazy, saying I was his and how if I still wanted us to be together, I...I" A few more fake tears rolled down Viola's face.  
Duke took the tissue from her and wiped them away. "Couldn't you have told Sebastian?"  
"Sebastian would have gone at him guns blazing and gotten himself beaten up in the process," she reasoned, for the first time telling the truth; Sebastian was always trying to protect his older sister.  
"Listen, if Drayton ever bothers you or hurts you again - if he even looks at you wrong - you tell me straight away. Understand?"  
Viola nodded weakly.  
'Wow' she thought. Duke had always been the loser from Illyria who was her boyfriend's nemesis and couldn't talk to girls, but here he was, offering to defend her. Maybe he wasn't the typical jock she thought he was after all?  
'Focus, Vi. You are here to make him lose so you can score that goal. The winning goal that you need to score for Cornwall.'  
"So," Duke began, "what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
"I don't know," Viola replied, eyeing up a soccer ball on the table.  
Duke's eyes followed her gaze. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

"Are you ready to lose?" asked Viola, stretching her arms across her body, warming up.  
"You are from Cornwall, you must be used to losing. Seeing as we beat you every year," Duke retaliated.  
"Now you are going to lose, if its the last thing I do," Viola fought back, though smiling as she said it.  
Starting with the ball in the middle of the empty pitch, they both dived for it. Duke first made contact with the ball, flicking it behind him and chasing after it then dribbling it back around towards his goal. Just over the half way line, Viola swooped in, taking the ball from Duke with speed and ease. She turned back around and headed to her goal. Behind her, the bewildered Duke finally realised what had happened and began to attempt to steal the ball back. Despite being quick, Viola had already had a head start, and Duke had to flat out sprint to try to catch up.  
By the time he did, Viola was near enough to shoot, and the out-of-breath Duke couldn't stop her from scoring one-nil.  
Striding up to him, Viola asked: "So, ready for round two?"  
Half an hour later, Duke had finally caved, using tiredness to convince Viola to play penalties. He was adamant that it had nothing to do with the fact that she was beating him seven to three.  
"Fine, but you are in goal first," insisted Viola.

* * *

**I am really sorry to all the fans of Friends Close Enemies Closer. I have decided to discontinue the story but I feel like I owe you an explanation. For a while, She's The Man was my favourite film and I watched it about three times a week. When I stopped the story was fresh in my mind and I still felt I could continue. I now have ideas for other stories I would like to pursue and I am starting at my new school soon so I would like to focus on that. I hope I will pick Friends Close Enemies Closer back up - maybe around Halloween or Christmas - so keep an eye on my profile for other stories and updates. SORRY! Love you guys. Indigofrog.**


End file.
